Ray of Light
by Tsuki no Ame
Summary: When the mere, young Hyuuga Heiress has to live with the cold Uchiha Sasuke what will happen between them during these 3 months? What else can go bad for Sasuke? The teams will suddenly change. "Oi, teme, so you like her?" "HAAAH?-"
1. Brand New Days

**Ray of Light**

_**Chapter 1;**_

**Brand New Days from Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3  
><strong>

_"__Sunlight, I awaken from a dream; the light of the morning __  
><em>_Shines again (all over my sight) __  
><em>_On this world__  
><em>_Carrying this interrupted promise all alone __  
><em>_This yesterday behind my eyes (it's over my blind) __  
><em>_Is all that I chased__  
><em>_Stay high - I had forgotten __  
><em>_This clear blue sky __  
><em>_Surely, you gave me __  
><em>_This true-feeling brilliance__  
><em>_Even if someday the strength with which you're holding my hand becomes painful __  
><em>_I definitely won't let go __  
><em>_Dear friends __  
><em>_Like this forever"_

* * *

><p>"Hinata-sama, your father wishes to speak to you in his study." My cousin, Neji nii-san stated in his deep voice even though he was just 13 years old. I got up from my silk, Sakura Futon and walked towards him. "Do you know what he wants, Neji nii-san?" He opened my door a bit wider letting in the scent of Miso soup. "No Hinata-sama. He just asked me to bring you in his study."<br>"Ah, O-Okay...thank you Nii-san." I gave him a worried smile. _What could my father want from me?_ I asked to myself. As I walked to my fathers study I looked out of our open hallway. (A/N like a traditonal Japanese house, most of the hallways do not have walls so then you can look out into the garden) The maids hurriedly went to do their duties as the floors made that, _tap tap tap _noise. When they passed by me they would bow slowly and say, "Good Morning Hinata-sama" and then they would run off.

My heart made a nervous _thump thump thump _sound in my chest. I can just tell something huge will happen when I enter my father's study. I opened the sliding door slightly, about an inch or two.

"O-Otou-sama..." I stammered behind the sliding door.  
>"Enter, Hinata." he said tiredly.<br>I opened the sliding door and then closed it behind me. I sat in front of my father's coffee table in my usual _seiza _style. Only silence bathed in the stiff air. My father cleared his throat.

"In two days many of the Branch Family and myself was ordered an A Rank Mission by the Hokage. It will take 3 months to complete. During the 2 days before I am long gone you will have to find someone who is willing to let you stay over within the 3 month period."  
>"E-Eh? But, can't I stay home with-"<br>"No," he interrupted me. He sighed.  
>"Hanabi and Neji's team will be gone on a 1 to 2 month mission with their teams. Also, I will not allow you to stay alone with the maids and the other Hyuuga's. Since they are the Branch you may never know what they can do to you." he replied back coldly. I slightly nodded but, I did understand.<p>

"You may go now. I have things to do."

I got up and walked toward the sliding door. I held the door frame. "Please don't stress yourself Otou-sama, you'll get older that way." I chuckled a bit and closed the door. I gave out a very big sigh.

_Now...who will I ask first?_ I headed to my bedroom.

* * *

><p>I changed my clothes into my casual clothes. A long white sleeved shirt, with tan shorts. My hair was still short, I liked it that way. I could feel the breeze under my neck as it went past by me. It made me feel 'alive'. I guess I say some weird things. Ahaha. As I finished getting dress I went toward my desk to look for my pencil and notepad. As I rummaged through my desk I found some things that I didn't even remember having. It was nostalgic to see my mother's belongings in here. I smiled but then remembered to look for my notepad. I grabbed my Usagi notepad and walked out of my room in a hurry. I went toward the front door and put on my sandals, then I headed out our front gates.<p>

I have to admit that it was very cold in early November...I should've brought my Jacket. As I walked with clearly, no destination I'm going I began to think first. _ Hrm...I shouldn't have ask Kiba-kun..he has a large family I don't want to bother him...Kurenai sensei and Shino-kun are going on a 1 month mission with Team 6 tomorrow so that's a no...Sakura-san? Never mind her. I remember that time I visited her for her mother's herbs. Their house only has 2 rooms and Sakura-san's room is awfully small. I wouldn't want to bother her either. _So that just leads up to, Uchiha Sasuke and N-Naruto-kun...aah! What am I thinking! I can't be near Naruto-kun! I always blush and faint around him! I-I can't do that when I'll be around him! So it all goes to Uchiha-san...  
>I gave out a loud sigh. I guess It was so loud that some people around me stared at me weirdly and walked away. I blushed. <em>Gaaah! How embarrassing! <em>I mentally slapped myself.

I doubt Uchiha-san would let me stay over a 3 month period.

"Oi, are you Hyuuga Hinata? The Hyuuga Heiress?" a man suddenly came up to me and asked.  
>"Y-Yes..." I stammered out.<br>"The Sandaime (Third Hokage) needs to speak with you." He suddenly said. My eyes were in shock.  
>"Ah, yes, I'll go there right now...thank you." I bowed and jogged my way towards the Sandaime's headquarters. I knocked on the door quietly. "Come in Hyuuga." I walked in and closed the door behind me. "Good Morning Sandaime!" I bowed.<br>"What a polite young lady." He smiled.  
>"I have heard of your situation."<p>

"M-My Situation?" I asked timidly.  
>"Yes, child. You're looking for someone to stay with for 3 months and I correct?" He asked seriously. I nodded as my reply.<br>"I have decided for you. You are staying with Uchiha Sasuke."

"EH?"

"That boy has been _in the dark _for too long and hardly takes care of himself. So I have decided for you to stay with him for the 3 months that your father will be gone for. Since you are..." _'in the dark for too long'? What does he mean by that? _Wait...could he mean-

"a great motherly figure and you are also the Heiress. Consider this a B-Rank mission Hyuuga." I bowed. "Y-Yes! I won't let him go down any farther than he is now Sandaime-sama!" I bowed. I tilted my head up and see the Sandaime smile a bit and went back to his normal, old expression. "That's good to hear Hyuuga. Here's his address," He personally handed me the paper of where Uchiha-san lived. "he doesn't live in the Uchiha compound anymore. Make sure you recycle the paper." I nodded and we said our goodbyes. As I walked out of the Hokage's headquarters it was awfully cold! I sneezed. "I need to get home before I get sick..." I sniffed and walked through the large crowed. Suddenly, the crowd grew larger!

I quickly began to move away from the crowd but then I suddenly tripped. Making weird noises again.  
>"Kya!" But, something stopped me from falling. It smelled refreshing and felt very warm. I looked up, only seeing <em>Uchiha Sasuke<em> wrapped in is scarf tightly. My face flushed crimson.

**Next time on _Ray of Light_:**

**_Shinkokyuu _**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please forgive me! I made this so sort for the first chapter. D: Yes, a lame SasuHina moment at the end. Gomen Gomen! For the next chapter I'll write a lot more than this lame chapter. This chapter was just about WHY she had to stay with Sasuke and blah blah. Heheh. I hoped you enjoyed! PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS! It's my daily energy to write more chapters and updating more often. ^^

** P.S **The chapters titles are based on songs that I like that will sort of relate to the chapter! ^^ Heheh. I recommend you listen to them! Some of them are beautiful classical, instrumental music. I shall hope you enjoy them!


	2. Shinkyokuu

**Ray of Light**  
><em>Chapter 2;<em>

_**Shinkyokuu (Deep Breaths)**_

_"In a place that is not a dream nor a world of make believe._

_The eyes that are challenging the reality of existance and deep breaths burn all the mistakes and wanderings into itself they perceive so far ahead during a series of moments_  
><em>There is always uncertainty and wandering mixed in feelings that run far away into an uncertain future.<em>  
><em>Whenever the things you want to protect increase<em>

_You leave your sadness behind and continue on._

_People you met while taking the long way through life also have the wishes they were born to fulfill_

_The scattered laughter that is in this reality of coincedence and deep breaths will scratch away the hesitance of ourselves that have fallen and are wandering._

_In the days that our breath almost runs out, we search for answers and then cry tears_  
><em>Even now, we are trying to grasp the one thing that is our only thing<em>

_In a place where we make a promise with a far away memory and then wave goodbye._  
><em>The sign of the morning sun that shined before my eyes<em>

_This certain breath that repeats_

_See, I'm sure the reason for yesterday's tears will bind the present to the future._  
><em>The heart that is challenging the reality of existance and deep breaths hold tightly all the mistakes and wanderings and it gains the answer that it inevitably desires during a series of moments" <em>

__by SUPER BEAVER__

* * *

><p>Hinata POV<p>

I quickly began to move away from the crowd but then I suddenly tripped. Making weird noises again. "Kya!" But, something stopped me from falling. It smelled refreshing and felt very warm. I looked up, only seeing Uchiha Sasuke wrapped in is scarf tightly. My face flushed crimson. My face was right in front of his! (A/N she tilted upawards when she fell so her head is by his nose)

He looked down at me with his cold eyes and emotionless expression. His eyes seemed like he was shocked. I've never seen him make an expression like that before.

My face had turn millions of shades of crimson and I felt dizzy and hot. My feet wobled and suddenly, a black out.

* * *

><p>Sasuke POV<p>

_Thump. _Something soft hit my chest. Her hair touched my nose even though I was wearing my mother's hand-made knitted scarf. She didn't smell like the rest of those crazy fan girls who smelled like makeup, purfume, and crazed fruits mashed togethor in one.

It smelled like, a cup of warm, Japanese Green Tea. Her body was petite and I felt a soft pair of..._something _touching my chest.  
>I looked down to see who it was, it was Hyuuga Hinata. The Hyuuga Heiress.<p>

She comes from a very wealthy and noble clan that almost everyone in Fire Kingdom knows about. My clan originally originated from her clan. The Uchiha and Hyuuga were both notrious noble ninja clans.

She looked up at me, surprised. I swear that her face turned just like my favorite fruit, a tomato. She wobled her feet backwards and fainted. Luckily I caught her just in time. The people around me whispered;

"Look at what the Uchiha is doing to the heiress!"

"Is he going to molest her? He's too young for that." a old geezer said.

"What's he going to do with her? What happened?"

"Reminds me of my young days. It's nice to be young."

"Tch." this girl already causes me trouble! _Dammit, I have to get out of here._  
>Her body felt hot, too hot. Even though she was wearing shorts in this cold-ass weather she was burning up! I put her on my back (AN piggy back lolz) and headed towards my apartment. I could feel her breasts touch my back. I felt chills through my spines and I felt grossed out. I've never felt breasts in my entire life. Aaah! What the hell am I thinking?

When I arrived to my apartment I took out my keys from my pocket and opened the door. I closed the door behind me. A simple kitchen, simple living room, a simple bathroom, and a simple big, white bedroom. A king sized bed. I huffed a bit.  
><em>Why is she so light? <em>I thought to myself. _She needs to eat_ more.

I put her in my own bed and pulled the blanket over her. She had a somewhat, a lonely face on. When though she was sleeping to me she looked lonely. I sighed and sat on the chair next to was actually the first time I let a girl into my own room. There was no way in hell that I would let a girl inside MY apartment. It was my only quite place that I could go to. There was no way I'd let any girl find out where I live. I bet when this girl wake up she'll go,

_"KYAAAA! SASUKE-KUN! I'M IN SASUKE-KUN'S ROOM! OH EM GEEEE!"_(A/N he's imagining it in his own fantasy)

I sweat dropped to the fact that, that might actually happen. I cupped my hands on my face and let go. Again, I let out anothor depressing sigh. I headed to my kitchen cabinet and searched through it. _Not in here.._

I went through several other cupboards and finally found my rag that I used whenever I had fever's witch was like...never. I washed the rag in warm water and then I poured cold water on the rag and squeezed it. I whipped the rag just to make sure there wasen't alot of excess water let. _Pat _Carefully, I set the folded rag ontop of her forehead. (I moved her bangs first.)

_This will be the very first and **last**__ time I will **ever **help a girl.  
><em>

* * *

><p>(Hinata POV)<p>

I had a dream...a very _odd _dream. Someone was carrying me, someone who felt very warm. I heared a door opened and then a sudden warmth over my body. _Sigh, sigh, sigh _Many sighs. Very sad sighs. It seemed like this person had a habit of sighing and someone who often sighed alot. Neji nii-san says if you sigh, you lose a bit of happiness each time you do it. I giggled at what he said. Nii-san knew alot, but, he still disapproved the Main Branch. _Gomen, Neji nii-san..._

I could smell..._okayu_. (Japanese rice porridge) It smelled very good. Wait, someone's cooking...My eyes opened bit, my bit. _W-Where am I?  
><em>  
>My eyes opened all the way and I saw a very large room. I was on top of a very large, white, king sized bed. The room filled with the smell of okayu.<br>"Here." A voice I've hardly heard, or _never heard_. But, it was a very deep voice, deeper than Neji nii-sans'. It was a very calming and soothing voice.

My head turned to where the voice came. _Uchiha...Sasuke!_

"Are you going to take it or not?" He said in a strong tone. I looked at the tray with a bowl of okayu in it.

"Ah, Y-Yes!" I said blushing.  
>I took the tray from him and set it on my lap. It smelled even more delicious up close to me. My eyes filled with bliss.<p>

I turned to him. "D-Did you make this?" I said surprisingly.  
>He nodded while eating his own okayu. I smiled and looked back at the okayu. I noticed that this was a <em><strong>"Nanakusa gayu"<strong>_rice porridge with the seven spring herbs. The Nanakusa Gayu was my most favorite okayu. I smiled even bigger bliss.

"Itadakimasu!"

I immediatly took the spoon and filled the okayu with it. I blew on it and then, I finally ate it. My mouth immediatly felt like I was in the snow for too long and then, I was suddenly in a warm room. Sitting by the fire place. My mouth truefly felt like that. The herbs made it taste so good! I then swallowed it. "Uchiha-san, your cooking is so good! Heheh." I giggled in bliss.

"Hn." he said in his usually expression. Yet, his eyes told me that he was actually a bit happy. I smiled at him, I haven't smiled in a long time.

Within 5 minutes I have already finished my okayu. Yes, it was THAT good. _Now that I think about it...how did I end up here?  
><em>"E-Eto...Uchiha-san..how-"  
>"You fainted because of a fever." He answered to me before I could even finish my sentence. He started to collect the dishes. <em>I-I should repay him back...<em>I thought. I took the dishes from him and he gave me a look, as if he was saying, _'What do you want?'_.  
>I headed towards the sink.<p>

"You don't need too." he grunted at me and rejected my help.

"No, its okay. This is _one _of my 'thank you's to you. I'm sorry for all of the trouble I caused." I bowed and then began washing the dishes. After that he didn't talk to me. He scoffed and opened his bedroom door and then entered it. When I finished washing the dishes I dried them off. _Hrm...I wonder what time it is...I wasn't out for **that **long was I? _I turned at the clock hanging over the kitchen table and..my heart literally skipped a large beat. _I-IT'S 6:46! MY FATHER WILL KILL ME!_

I rushed towards the front door but, I've frogotten to say my good byes. It would've been rude if I didn't say anything before leaving. Without thinking I opened the door to only reveal, a shirtless Uchiha Sasuke. My face turned absolutely crimson, while he gave me a emotionless stare like nothing happened. I quickly shut the door.

"I-I'm sorry Uchiha-san! I should have knocked first!"

He opened the door with, a shirt on. I couldn't look at him at the face, I was too embaressed. "The Sandaime told me about what happened. Come here at 8:30 AM tommrow..." he said in a tired voice.

"E-Eh? R-Really?" I said a bit confused.

"You leave now." Was all he said as he went back into his room. I couldn't help but to quietly say, "Arigato."  
>I put on my shoes (witch were by the door-step) and opened the door. I left the apartment in silence.<p>

**Next time on Ray of Light; Thousand Enemies**

* * *

><p>Side Story; <strong><em>When she got home<em>**.

"Hinata-sama, where were you? You know you're supposed to come home by 5:00 PM. Yet, you come at 7:00? Your father has search teams out there looking for you. He thought you were kidnapped." Neji nii-san stated.

"Ehh? Is that what happened? I-I'm sorry..." I felt a sudden guilt inside of me.  
>"Go say that to your father. You made him awfully worried." My face turned pale. "H-Hai." My face was stiff and I walked like a robot to my father's study. Only to be lectured at.<p>

* * *

><p>Side Story; <strong><em>How the Sandaime presuaded the lone cat<em>**

(If you wondered why Sasuke let her stay over for the 3 month period here's your answer)

"The Sandaime has ordered you to visit his office." The jounin said infront of my apartment door. I gave him a stare. "What for?" I said angrily.  
>"I do not know. But, he said it's urgent."<p>

"Hn. Fine."

20 MIN Later

"And how is THAT urgent? I'm not accepting it. Tch." I replied harshly at the old man. _There was no way that I was going to go along with this so called, 'Mission'._

"She's** being targeted**." He suddenly said. I gave no remourse.

"And what does this have to do with me?" I replied coldly back.

"You have to protect her at all costs. That is your mission."  
>"Why can't you ask-"<p>

"That is classified. Consider this a A Rank Mission, Uchiha." he argued.

_An A-rank mission huh? So I just have to protect her? Too easy. Isn't she a ninja too? Can't she take care of herself?_

I scoffed loudly. "Fine. I'll do it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I want to thank Mew I is Dinosaur , ProjXPsyClone -psyiNoheart , Phoenix2197 , kanika-uchiha, and Sofya94 for being the first people to reveiw my first lame chapter! ^^ ProjXPsyClone -psyiNoheart requested for me to put spaces through out my sentences and I'm sorry! I know I do that sometimes but, I'm too lazy to correct it. XD I'll do that from now on. Also, for the songs I had to cut some lyrics out because the songs are too long and I just wanted to part that really influences on this fanfic/chapter. They are in english so that you guys can understand. ^^ I'm SOOO SORRY AGAIN! This chapter was so short. =.= Next time I'll probally make the next chapter 4,000 words.

P.S: HINATA IS SORT OF OUT OF CHARACTER! I'M SORRY! . I'LL WORK ON IT!


	3. Thousand Enemies

**Ray of Light**

_Chapter 3;  
><strong>Thousand Enemies<strong>_

_'Passing the time with you when you're in a bad mood, There's one thing that I've learned._  
><em>You're just pretending to be like that and desperately fighting. Don't ever change like the ice does.<em>  
><em>Even if the summer sun's rays are hot, don't melt away. I'm sure that just ahead, there's a beautiful glacier. That kind of heart with a shape – if they'd realize it, all people have them.<em>

_You have one too!_

_Hungry and unable to keep on walking, There's one thing that I've learned. _  
><em>I'm putting off the things I should do and just doing what I want. I'll eat my food and get ready to fight! I want to have this forever – as strong as steel, A stubborn spirit that won't let anything through. I'm sure that even now, it's in the middle of standing still and defending. <em>

_On the path ahead, there are countless enemies  
>That are waiting for me. They're waiting for you, too!<em>

_When we're lost, I want you to show me the map in your heart. _  
><em>In that case, we'll know the way to go soon. I just can't figure it out alone.<em>

_Come on, let's move ahead across any number of bridges._

_We'll always be together like lovers, So even if the summer sun's rays are hot, we won't be apart. I'm sure that just ahead, a magnificent landscape awaits._

_When that time comes, I'll listen to all of those feelings you've gathered. I have those too._

_I'll tell you about them, too. I'll tell them all to you!'  
><em>

__by Girls Dead Monster from Angel Beats!__

* * *

><p>After I came home, my father gave me a nasty lecture about me not coming home at 5:30 PM. And it was a very <span>long<span> lecture. After that he ordered me to leave his study. About 15 minutes later-after his lecture to me- Kou-san told me that my father wanted to see me again. I walked through the empty halls of my house. Making that, _tap tap tap _sound like always. This night though was a bit odd, it was oddly quiet and very dark outside. But, if you really think about it, it was very warm. It reminded me of Uchiha-san.

I giggled to myself in the halls as a maid stared at me weirdly. I coughed and blushed to myself from embaressment.

"Have you found out who you will be staying with during the 3 months that I'm gone?"  
>"Y-Yes, Otou-san..." I nervously said. Fearing that my father might say, <em>"HOW COULD YOU PICK THE LEAST PERSON THAT I WANTED YOU TO STAY WITH!"<br>_  
>"I'll be staying with Uchi-"<p>

"Uchiha Sasuke?" he interupted me. His eyes gave me a cold glare.

"How could you pick one of the least people that I wanted you to stay with!" he yelled at me. _I knew it. _My eyes closed from feirce yelling. He gave out a very long, and loud sigh. My eyes opened to only see a very tired father with plain eyes. "You act just like your mother, Hisako..." His eyes turned soft. I felt like smiling yet, I hid it from my father.

Many people complemented on how I resembled just like my mother.  
>But, my father? This was the very <strong>first <strong>time he ever complemented me.

"Gomenasai, Otou-san. Yet, the Sandaime-sama ordered me to."

"Is that so..."

He sighed and motioned me to leave. I got up and bowed.

"Make sure you complete the mission and come back safely, Otou-san." I bowed and left his study.  
>As I left his study I heard a faint chuckle from him. I couldn't help but, to smile just this once at my father. It's been years since my father laughed ever since my mother died. I walked away from him in silence.<p>

* * *

><p>"nata..." <em>Someone...someone is calling my name.<br>_"sama...Hinata..." _Who is it?_

"Hinata-sama, wake up." My eyes fluttered open only to see Neji nii-san's face right above mines. His eyes were tense, looked very serious. (It was a habit of his) My face turned into a fire. Moon-eyes, my very own two moons gave a shocked look. As if an ateriod hit it from behind.

"N-NEJI NII-SAN!" I got up, only to hit my forehead ontop of his. He fell back so hard that it made a _thump _on the tatami mat. I sat up on my bed holding my hands on my forehead.

"I-Itai..." I groaned as I rubbed my bruised forehead. I looked down beside my bed and saw, Neji nii-san with a bloody nose! You could see the swirls coming from his eyes. _I'm going to get scolded! _I quickly got out of my bed and sat next to my half dead cousin.

"N-Neji nii-san! A-Are you okay? I didn't mean it! Does it hurt anywhere?" He started to regain consousisness and his eyes blinked...only for a short time.

He yelled. For the first time in my life, I heard him yell. It was a very deep yell. I didn't get to catch up about what was going on. As I completely let everything in...

this time _his _forehead hit mines.

My hands quickly covered my forehead, it was in utter pain.

"Onee-san...Neji nii...what the hell are you two doing?" A familiar voice caught my attention. Next to the door frame was my 8 year old sister, Hanabi. For an 8 year old she knew her words well. Well, maybe a little _too _well.

"Eh?" I confusingly let out.

"Neji nii...hentai." Hanabi chillingly said and quietly walked away from the door as if nothing happened.

I then turned to Neji nii-san, who was still as ever. His face was pale and a vein was seen to pop out. He was angry. Very,very,**VERY, **angry. "N-Neji nii-san, she didn't really-"

He got up and walked toward the door. "Please get ready Hinata-sama, we have been called to the Sandaime's headquaters. He said it was urgent." He said with no emotion at all. But, it had a tint of angry throughout his voice. It made me feel sort of heart broken in the inside.  
><em>Is this how we will always be...for our entire lives nii-san? Will you, always hold a grudge towards the Main<em> _Branch?_

My eyes softend and a tear went down. Why am I crying? I shouldn't be the one in pain. I realized that I was getting off topic. I wiped my eyes with my pajama sleeve and got up from my floor.

7:06_ AM? I guess I should get ready by 7:30...  
><em>

* * *

><p>After the rough 20 minutes passed I was finally ready to head to the Sandaime's headquarters with Nii-san. We both left the Hyuuga compound. Oddly, someone was standing by the corner of the sidewalk behind a wall. I could make out something green from the person.<p>

That person suddenly turned around. His eyes is what made them stood out. They were cute...in a very weird way. He wore a big green jumpsuit that reminded me alot of Naruto-kun's outfit. He had the most happy and biggest smile I've ever seen in my entire life. His smile made some what of a shining glint.

"Ohiyo, Neji-kun!" He did a peace sign in front of his eye, it reminded me a bit of Sailor Moon.

"Ara, Hinata-san, Ohiyo gozaimasu to you too." he bowed respectedly.

"Ohiyo."  
>"Ohiyo gozaimasu to you too Lee-san." I also bowed.<p>

Lee-san was the most enegetic person I ever knew. Even more energetic and enthusiastic than Naruto-kun. We we all walked togethor to the headquarters we also met up with Tenten. Tenten is very cute and funny girl. She's probolly the only girl that I'm the closest to.

We all chatted and continued towards the Hokage's headquarters. I suddenly felt a strong force on my shoulder, like someone pushed someone else at me. I stumbled a bit until Neji nii-san caught me.

"Daijoubu, Hinata-sama?" he softly said as he picked me back up to my own two feet. "H-Hai..."  
>I looked next to me only to see a familiar face.<p>

"Uchiha-san!" I said surprisingly. He gave a short glance at me and turned his head around giving a "hrmp!" face.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun! I pushed you a bit too hard." A pink hair girl appeared with her hand behind her head rubbing it as she apologized playfully.  
>"Oh! It must be love!" Lee-san somehow- teleported right in front of her! He kneeled on his knees as if he was asking for her hand in marriage.<p>

"Haruno Sakura-san please, will you go-"

"No way." She harshly rejected him.

Lee-san put on a puppy face and slithered away. We all just playfully chuckled (minus Neji nii-san and Uchiha-san).

"Sakura-chan!~" _That voice...N-Naruto-kun?_

"Yo minna!" he gave out that bright grin of his. Without realizing it, my face began to turn pink. He reminded me so much like a sunflower. Bright, big, and always standing tall even if its raining hard.

"O-Ohiyo gozaimasu, N-Naruto-kun."  
>He turned his head to me, "Ah, Ohiyo Hinata! I didn't see you there dattebayo." he chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.<p>

"I-It's okay..." I lightly smiled a bit.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke's POV<br>_  
>"Tch."<br>I turned around and headed to the Hokage's headquaters while I left the dobe and everyone else behind. _He's so stupid...he dosen't even know that she likes him when you can clearly tell she does. Why do I even bother to even walk with them?_

"Oi! Teme where do you think you're going?"  
>"Sasuke-kun! Where are you going?" they both said at the same time. I completely ignored them and continued to walk.<p>

From the corner of my eye I could see that all six of them were following me. My pace quicked and I left them in my dust.

_Ten Minutes Later..._

Team 6, 7, 8, and Team Gai where all here inside the hokages office. I wondered why everyone that I knew was in the hokage's office so early in the damn morning.

"All of you are here...that's good." The old hokage stood up from his chair and walked in front of us. There was an odd silence in the room. "The teams that have a mission that starts tommorow will be delayed for further notice. The people you were going to escort still haven't recovered from their inguries."  
>I was expecting a, 'What! But, I was prepared for this mission!' or something like that. But, no one said anything. Team Gai looked at each other, confusingly. But, they understood each other.<p>

"Is that all you had to tell us grandpa? How come you-"

"No. There's something else important that I have to tell this generation of ninja's." He interuppted the dobe.

"The teams will be switched until the chuunin exams." he continued. It wasn't much of a shock. I was quite happy that the teams were changing. A fangirling Sakura that won't get in my way, and a dobe that'll be far away from me as possible. Isn't that great?

You could hear the shock and whisper in the room. The teams gave their teamates sad faces.

"Quiet, quiet. I'll only be changing the girl though."

"Eh! Why! Why are we changing JUST the girls? Why are we changing teams anyway?" Naruto asked dumbly.  
>"You ask to many questions, dobe." I straight up told him.<p>

"Shut up, teme!" he yelled back at me. I could feel a vein pop out.

"Calm down. Children these days...we are changing for these 4 months because, on missions, you won't always be paired up with your team. It just might be you and a person you hardly know about. It's mostly the girls that have the issues though."

Sakura and Ino immediatly glared at each other.

"So, the new teams will work togethor on missions until the chuunin exams begin. When I call out your new team, please head towards them."

Everybody looked up at the old man. I could clearly tell that the Hyuuga girl didn't want to leave her group. She looked so pathetic. I scoffed softly and awaited who my new "girl" member was. Ino and the Hyuuga girl are immediatly out of the question. Why?

Ino;  
>1. Crazy Fangirl<br>2. Sakura's Best Friend/Rival  
>3. Think's she's sexy<p>

Hyuuga Girl;  
>1. Too Shy<br>2. Too Weak  
>3. Too Naive<br>4. Will already be living with me for 3 months. Isn't that enough? Being in a team with her and living with her...it's like being with her 24/7!

I already know Sakura is going to anothor team. She better be. So it only leavs out, Tenten. I don't know her much, but, all that I know is that she's a tomboy and NOT my fangirl.

"Team 6; Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Tenten." Tenten walked towards the tired Nara, and the fat Chouji whom was eating his chips. To be honest, I was a bit disapointed. It's not that I liked her, -why would I like a girl like her? Wait, let me rephrase that...Why would I LIKE ANYONE?- though. It's just that she won't get in my way when we're on a mission.

"Team 7..." _Shit, here comes the moment of truth. _I sweatdropped_,_ for once in my life, I was sort of nervous.  
>"...Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and-" <em>NOT A FANGIRL. NOT A FANGIRL. NOT A FANGIRL. NOT A FANGIRL. <strong>NOT A <span>FANGIRL<span>!**_

"Hyuuga Hinata." Relief overwhelmed my body. Relief? Wait, what relief? Why am I feeling relief? She's not a fangirl thats probolly why. But, this means that I'll be stuck with her 24/7. Shit.

The Hyuuga's face flushed red as she went towards the dobe and I. "Hinata's on our team! Awesome!" he gave her that fox like grin to her. She looked like she was about to faint.  
>"Y-Yeah..." she timidly said.<p>

"Team 8; Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Yamanaka Ino." he continued on. The Inuzuka "HRMPH!" loudly and everybody turned to him. As Ino came towards her new teammates, their mutt started to bark at her.

"Bark bark bark!" at her. I could tell she seemed irritated.

Sakura nervously walked towards Team Gai, knowing that she was going to be on their team. Lee looked estastic and was practiclly crying with tears of...youth I guess?  
>"OH! Sakura-san! You're on our team. It must be-"<br>"It's not fate." she interupted him. The Hyuuga's oldest cousin seemed very, I mean very annoyed. It looked like he didn't even want to be near Sakura. Oh, how I know how that feels.

The old man coughed for everyone to be quiet.  
>"Next week, all four teams will be going on a mission. A, C Rank Mission."<p>

"What is it? What's the mission old man!" Naruto eagerly asked.

"Camping."

Naruto's face quickly turn upside down. The face of disapointment.

"How is that a mission?" Kiba asked.

"All four teams will work togethor and get to know each other better. As I can tell, not many of you know each other. This mission will strengthen your bonds togethor. You four teams are the new generation of ninja. So I expect all of you to cooperate. Get ready by next week. No further questions." he turned around and headed towards his desk. He motioned all of us to leave with our sensei.

The new teams chatted among themselves. When everyone else left the room, only the New Team 7 stood in the Hokage's office, awkwardly quiet.

"Well then, welcome to team 7, Hinata." Kakashi greeted her.  
>"Ah, y-yes. I'll do my best!" she bowed, with that blushing smile of hers.<p>

"This is great Hinata! Heheh. Hey, let's go eat ramen togethor! As the temoparly new team 7!" The dobe grinned like a fox at her. She averted her eyes away and chuckled nervously. "Y-Yeah!" she did a weak fist pump.

"That's the spirit dattebayo! Come on Sasuke, let's go-"  
>"No." I started to leave to room until-<br>"Sasuke. It'll be an order from me." The grey haired pervert insisted. He was probolly thinking that going togethor as a new team would, "open and strengthen" our friendship. How stupid. Since it was a order, I had to do it. Or else I might get 1000 years of pain up my ass. When I saw him do that to Naruto, I had the chills. It must've hurt like hell.

"Fine." I quietly said, obviously annoyed. On our way to Naruto's favorite ramen place, I could feel the sudden glares as I walked through town.

"Hey, didn't he kidnap the heiress yesterday?"  
>"He kidnapped her? He must've done such a-adult things to her!"<p>

"Stop Stop. You're giving me bad images now..."

I was dumbfounded about the rumors. Me? Touch that girl, or any girl? They must be crazy.

"Anyway, do you know that he's-"

_They're still going at it?_ I angrily said to myself.

"He's what?"  
>"<em>That he's the last of the Uchiha Clan.<em>"

I stopped my pace. Why? Why are they speaking about this? Why do they give me those eyes...of pity and hatred? I didn't do nothing. It was Itachi...it was all Itachi.

"No way! Why? What happened to his clan?"  
>"You are so late Kumoko-chan. Apparently, his older brother-"<p>

"A-Ano!" I looked up, only to see the the Hyuuga girl, right in front of those girls spreading rumors.

"W-What is it?" The girl asked, who seemed a bit surprised.

"Ano...please don't talk about my teammate like that."  
><em>She defended me? <em>It was a total shocker. Why would she defend for someone like me? Wait, she obviously didn't defend for me of course. That's stupid. She's just on the team. She just dosen't want the rumors to ruin my image.

"Ah, we're sorry about that..."  
>"Don't say sorry to me," The violet hair Hyuuga said, with some seriousness in her eyes for a first.<br>"say sorry to my team mate, Uchiha-san."  
>They gave looked nervous and fidigted a bit. Could it be that they couldn't believe the Hyuuga girl stood up for me? Is that why?<br>Both of the gossiping girls walked towards me and bowed. "We're sorry for talking about you and your clan!" They both said in a unison.

"You're not welcome." I replied and continued to walk.

"H-Hey!" the girl yelled.  
>"He's such a jerk." <em>Same thing back at you idiots.<br>_

* * *

><p>When we arrived to Ichiraku Ramen, the smell of miso and other ingredients bathed the air immediatly. It actually smelled pretty good.<br>We ordered our ramen and quietly waited for it to be prepared.

"So, Hinata!" The dobe widely smiled.

"Y-Yes, Naruto-kun?" she nervously suttered.

"Since we're going to be on the same team until the Chuunin Exams, let's get to know each other alot better!"  
>"E-Eh?" Her face horribly flushed a tomato red. <em>She's getting the wrong idea... <em>I sweatdropped.

"So, what do you like to eat?" He directedly asked her.  
>She nervously looked down and fiddled with her fingers.<br>"C-Cinnamon Rolls!" she blurted out, rather loudly though. The chef stared at her rather odd and went back to his work.

"Ooooh! So you like sweet stuff! Teme, here, hates sweet stuff." He said pointing to me.  
>"Is that so? Um..so what <em>do <em>you like to eat Uchiha-san?"

_She calls the dobe, 'N-Naruto-kun' _(A/N he's imitating her voice) _but, calls me 'Uchiha-san'? I'm losing to the dobe._

"Sasuke." I told her.  
>"Eh?"<p>

"Sasuke...just call me Sasuke, no need to be formal since we're going to be on the same team."

"Ah, H-Hai, Uchi- ah, S-S...urg..." She couldn't say it. The more she tried to say it, the more her blush worsend. Is it really that hard to say my name? Everyone calls me by my frist name, fangirls the most...

* * *

><p><em>Hinata POV<em>

"Sasuke." he told me.  
>"Eh?" I replied back, rather nervous.<p>

"Sasuke...just call me Sasuke, no need to be formal since we're going to be on the same team." _EEEEEEEH? Call him by his first name, but..thats just...  
>'Since we're going to be on the same team until the Chuunin Exams, let's get to know each other alot better!'<br>_I rememberd Naruto's words. Naruto-kun's right, we need to get to know everyone else better.

"Ah, H-Hai, Uchi- ah," I quickly covered my mistake.  
>"S-S..." I tried to say his name but, nothing would come out. He was just looking at me, with stern eyes. Like as if he was expecting something. They somewhat reminded me of my fathers...eyes full of dissapointment, my father gave me those eyes. But, his eyes were just curious and laid upon me for a long time. I tried to advert my eyes away from him but, I ended up having to look at him straight at the face. His trance, he pulled me in.<p>

_He really is handsome..._

My face was swelling up and turning into a huge tomato! I was blushing so much that I felt like I was going to burst!

"Here's your ramen!"

_I'm saved..._

"Thanks mister! ITADAKIMASUUUUU!~" Naruto-kun eargerly ate his ramen bowl, witch was filled with many meats, eggs, shrimp, naruto, and veggies! I was dumbfounded, can he really eat all of that?

That meal was one of the most awkward and uneasy thing I had to deal with. First of all, Naruto-kun declared a ramen eating war with Uchiha-san. Uchiha-san declined but, then...

"Oh I see! You're just too scared to lose! Haha. I win this time Sasuke!"

Then, something snapped inside of Uchiha-san. There was this vicous, and fearsome aura around him. He evilly grinned.

"Scared? The one who'll be scared is you!" Uchiha-san took his chopsticks and scooped up a large about of noodles, then he began to slurp it all up. Naruto gasped and picked up his ramen bowl and began chugging down the ramen. I nervously sat there, just eating my ramen and watching them battle.

"You two should be careful before you-"

"GUUURLHG!" Naruto loudly said. He began to choke on his ramen. I quickly took the bowl away from him and took the napkins from the counter.

"N-Naruto-kun! Hang on!" I grabbed his cup of water and put it to his mouth. He drank the water and calmed down. I wiped his face with the napkins. He seemed awfully exasuted.  
><em>TAP!<em>

"I win, dobe." Uchiha-san smirked. Again, in his trance, I blushed.

_He actually smirked...heheh, it's kind of-_

"Aaah, thanks for saving me Hinata~!" Naruto smiled. I just realized how close my face and his face were. His nose almost touched mine and he gave me that smile of his...

Blank. Again...

* * *

><p><em>Bonus Chapter:<em>

"Is the Hyuuga heiress really in danger, Hokage-sama?" a jounin asked.  
>"No she isn't."<p>

"Then why did you tell the Uchiha that she was 'targeted'?"  
>"It was the only way to presuade him."<p>

"What about that Uzumaki boy? Why can't she stay with him?"

"He has horrible living conditions. You should see his room..." The hokage quietly gagged.

* * *

><p>Next time on <strong>Ray of Light<strong>:  
><em><strong>Sawakaze<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN:  
>Hellooo! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in two months. I'm soo sorry! This chapter had me on alot of writer's blocks. =x=; I decided to just cut it here because, some SasuHina goodies come up right after this scene. But, I made it longer! Not many GOODY GOODY SasuHina moments in here but, DON'T WORRY! The next chapter will be filled with SasuHina goodies! The next chapter will probolly come out within a week or so. ^^ Please reveiw, so that I actually know people are reading this. Ahaha. ^^<p> 


	4. Sawakaze

**A/N:**

Like, oh mai gawsh people. Just 20 reviews in 3 chapters? Thats the most I've gotten just for writing 3 chapters. The most reveiws I had was around 56. Ah, I just love positive reveiws. ^^ It helps me know if people are ACTUALLY reading it. Ahaha. I also wanted to let you guys know that the song lyrics I put on here are translated into english and is a part of the original song. A PART. (Because the lyrics are long and for those who read them I don't want you read read all of that. Just the part I want you to know.) If its a song thats really contributing to what really happens in this fanfic I'll put the entire song lyrics on there. Well, enough of my blabbing and let's get on with the SasuHina fluff! And yes, I apologize for the REALLY REALLY LATE chapter! HERE IT IS PEOPLE. Ahahaha, TT^TT

OH BTW. Sorry for the OCC-ness. It won't happen alot. Maybe...LOL

* * *

><p><strong>Ray of Light<strong>

_Chapter 4;  
><strong>Sawakaze <strong>(Refreshing Breeze)  
>by Tomofumi Tanizawa<em>

* * *

><p><em>"...The traveling wind<em>  
><em>Moves forward, saying it cannot wait for me<em>

_Ah, like a revolving lantern, my memories_  
><em>Endless yet innocent, sparkle desperately before me<em>  
><em>Even my cowardice and weakness will become a refreshing breeze<em>  
><em>So I will be able to<em>

_I grasp hold of your hand, warmer and more gentle than anyone else's_  
><em>So as to reach deep inside your heart<em>  
><em>If you were to smile at me<em>  
><em>And squeeze my hand back<em>  
><em>Then I could pull your hand forward with me"<em>

* * *

><p>She suddenly fainted, for the 2nd time. Once she started to fall back I quickly noticed and grabbed her back, witch caused me to also fall back. I opened my eyes to see the Hyuuga's sleeping face. She must've been a heavy sleeper cause that fall hurt like hell. Sitting up, I saw the stupid look on the dobe's face.<p>

"H-Hinata!" _Late reaction you fucking idiot._

Naruto nervously looked at Hinata and attempted to pick her up, but I picked her up first. Sort of like a bridal style. I shifted her arms and put them around my shoulders. sort of like holding a little baby.

"I got her."

"But, Sasuke-"

"She'll be at my place anyway. It's okay dobe, she just fainted." He nodded and I left the Ramen Stand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile with Naruto:<strong>_

_That damn Sasuke! I bet he wanted to take her home so that I would have to pay for the ramen! Hrmp. My froggy is going to be skinny soon...anyway, I wonder what happened to them dattebayo..._

_"She'll be at my place anyway..."_

Those words that came out of Sasuke's mouth made Naruto think what Sasuke meant by that. Finally at his apartment he laid on top of his bed and look up at the ceiling.  
>"What did the teme mean by that?" Naruto asked himself. Then, those dirty thoughts came into his head. He immediatly sat up, not noticing that tiny drop of blood under his nose.<p>

"AAAAAH! WHAT AM I THINKING! There's no way that Teme and Hinata would do that..." Anothor thought and then, "AAAAAAAHHH! I'M GOING TO SLEEP!"

* * *

><p>A familiar smell, a smell of...of a certain someone. My eyes opened to see a familiar room. Dark walls, a very plain room, and a white bed sheet. I sat up, realizing I was in Uchiha-san's apartment. <em>Don't tell me that, I fainted again. Did I?<em>

I looked out the balcony and saw that it was almost sunset. I've must've slept for a very long time then!

When I averted my eyes in front of the bed, Uchiha-san was sleeping on the couch. He didn't sleep so sloppy, his arm was on the arm rest and supported his head. He was still wearing his ninja clothes. I got off the bed and went towards him.

I kneeled down and rested my arms on the arm rest, staring at the sleeping Uchiha Sasuke.

_His eyelashes are so long..._

I giggled quietly and a blush appeared on my cheeks.

"Nii-san..." he whispered in his sleep. A small tear dropped him his eye.

It really caught me off guard. I knew about his brother and what he did to the Uchiha Clan. However, it seemed a bit odd that he killed his whole clan, parents, but not his younger brother. The pain that Uchiha-san went through is undescrible. I gave a painful smile and wiped his tear drop away. His eyes immediatly opened and I stood there stiff.

"What are you doing?" he said in an serious tone.

"I-I didn't do anything!" I waved my hands signaling that I didn't mean to touch him. I may have been flustered.

"You're bad at lying you know that?" he gave out a small chuckle. A blush appeared on my face. Any girl would blush if they heard him chuckle. He sat up and stretched. A little yawn left his mouth. He stood up, and then I stood up.

"You should go get your things." he told me.

"Oh, that's right!" I just rembered that I had to go get my stuff from my manor.  
>Before I could even walk towards the door, the doorbell rang.<p>

"I'll get that." Uchiha-san said tiredly. I gave him a slight nod and he headed towards the doorway and then to the door. A minute had past and no word from Uchiha-san. Worried, I went towards the front door only to see Neji nii-san and my imouto, Hanabi standing in front of the door. Neji nii-san was holding a large muddy futon and Hanabi was holding a large bag.

I could clearly tell that Uchiha-san and Neji nii-san were having a stare down. While my imouto nervouly tried to calm the situation. A 8 year old trying to calm down her senpai's is quite amusing.

"Neji nii-san, Hanabi, what brings you two here? More over, why is that futon all muddy?"

Their eyes averted towards me.  
>"I apologize-"<br>"Since you did not come home after Chichue was leaving, he made us bring your stuff towards Uchiha-san's aparment. While our way towards there, the clumsy, Neji-nii dropped the futon on our way here. And it just happened that a big puddle of mud was in our way." Hanabi interuptered Neji nii-san and told me of their short accident.

"Is that so? Hrm...what should I do?" I was worried. I took out my hand for Hanabi to give me the bag she was holding. She gave it to me and we resumed with out conversation.

"Do not worry Hinata-sama, I'll go back and bring anothor one."

* * *

><p>"That's not nesscesary. She can just wash it here." I interrupted their conversation. I wanted them gone. One Hyuuga is enough for me to handle.<p>

"Eh! H-Hontoni?" The Hyuuga girl's face brightened up. A sign of relief I guess. I look towards the muddy lavender futon and then towards the Hyuuga girl.

"Yeah, so you two can leave now."  
>The Hyuuga Boy glared at me with vicious eyes. A dark aura gloomed around him. "And where will Hinata-sama sleep for the night?"<p>

"**In my bed.**"

The Hyuuga Imouto grinned viciously and giggled with her hand covering her mouth. The Hyuuga Boy looked like he was going to kill me. Luckly, The Hyuuga Imouto 'saved' me.

"Come on Neji-nii, let them have their **alone time**." Hyuuga Imouto said.  
>"Uchiha Sasuke, if you put even a <em>finger <em>on Hinata-sama, I will personally-"

I shut the door on them, not caring what he was going to say next.

* * *

><p>"Neji-nii, they frogot to take the futons."<p>

"**MOU, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE. WE'LL BRING IT TO THEM TOMMOROW!**"

* * *

><p>"Eto...Uchiha-san?"<p>

He turned around, giving me a slight glare. He closed his eyes and sighed. He went towards a room that I did not know and came back out with a tired look. Just what goes on in that mind of his? He was so, mysterious. You could never tell what he was thinking or feeling.

"You can take a bath first. I'll be in the kitchen so don't expect me to barge in for no reason."  
>I giggled to his small comment and nodded. I went into his room and closed the sliding door behind me. I sighed in relief that the small storm between Neji nii-san and Uchiha-san was over. Now that I think about it, those two are so much alike.<p>

Wait, something hit me. _I-I'm going to take a bath...in Uchiha-sans apartment!_

My face felt like it was on fire! I couldn't think. How stupid am I? If I had thought of this sooner I would never have agreed to the Yondaime's orders. But, it's an **order **so I must. Feeling a bit stupid, I looked into my suitcase filled with clothes, I took out my lavender pajama gown. The white lace at the bottom and around the collar. The white string ribbon that attached to it, I love this gown. My father bought me this gown, the only thing he has bought for me. So, I treasured it.

Uchiha-san knocked on the sliding door and added, "If you don't have a towel go ahead and use mines."

"Y-Yeah...thank you."  
>"Hn."<p>

I blushed to myself. _I'm going to use a towel...that's Uchiha-san's!  
><em>I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. I got up and took my gown, shampoo, and underwear and headed into the bathroom. Next to me, I saw a neat stack of white towels. I took it and placed it on top of the towel bar. (A/N: I dunno what its called lol)  
>Kneeling down, I turned on the water which was already pretty hot.<p>

Slowly. Nervously. I stripped off my clothes and folded them into a neat pile, setting them aside on the counter. _To be honest, I feel embaressed..._

I sighed and finally turned off the water. The cold bathroom became humid and warm. It felt nice. It was like an onsen. Turning around, I grabbed my shampoo. The cap suddenly came loose and the liquid went all over the floor, causing me to slip on it.

I wasn't even to the bath tub and yet, _that _happened. I fell back into the bathtub.

* * *

><p>"Kya!"<p>

_An intruder?  
><em>  
>Without thinking my sharingan turned on and I ran into the bathroom door. "Hyuuga!"<br>I avertered my eyes downwards only to see, a naked Hyuuga Hinata in the bathtub! I felt a hot feeling on my face. Her short, indigo hair was wet and her snow white skin had bathed in hot water. But, her chest was, there. The water covered her bottom portion but, as for her top...

I could see her breasts. They were round and...**big**. I was pretty sure Sakura's was smaller, not that I saw her naked or anything. You can just tell.

_But, as for Hinata, she wears that baggy jacket that you couldn't see anything. Too know what the guys were missing out- wait, what am I saying!_

Immediatly, I rushed to her avoiding eye contact to her breasts and turned off my sharingan.

"O-Oi, Hinata." I opened one eye and saw blood from the back of her neck. The blood made the warm water turn red. It reminded me of, _that day_.  
>I ignored it and picked up Hinata before she could get an infection. <em>But, that would mean I would have to hold her, while she's naked! Cool it Sasuke. You're an Uchiha. You can do this! Think...<em>

An idea popped into my head. I took the towel beside her and just covered the front of her body with it. After that I picked her up, the excess water dripped and plopped into the bathtub. I held her princess style. I felt ashamed. I was so close to her, _womanly _parts.

_Why_ _the hell does she always have to knocked out around me!_

"Talk about _deja vu_..."

**BAM!**

A naked girl. On top of The Uchiha Sasuke. **Without. A. Towel.**

"Is this amusing to you, kami?"

Yes, Hyuuga Hinata was naked on top of Uchiha Sasuke. A day she will NOT remember. Que the Uchiha nosebleed.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Hinata."<p>

"U-Uchiha-san?" My eyes opened to see Uchiha-san's face right above mines.  
>My eyes widened and I sat up, almost hitting Uchiha-san's forehead. "I'm...in my gown?"<p>

Confused, I looked around to see what happened. How did I get into my nightgown? As I remeber...

"After you came out of the bathtub you put on your gown and knocked out." Uchiha-san must have been reading my mind.

"Ah, I must get that checked out. I faint alot but, I didn't know I would knock out..."

**Sasuke's Mind: **_I'm glad that she's trusting. TOO trusting..._

I looked at the clock, it was only 10 PM. Tommorow, Uchiha-san, me, and Naruto-kun will have to meet up with Kakashi-sensei at 8AM. The lights suddenly turned off. The heater turned off as well. The room suddenly turned into a freezer. I was cold even though I had the blanket on.

Sasuke went towards the window and opened the curtain slightly.  
>"Looks like there's a power outage throughout the entire village. We should get some sleep."<p>

I nodded and saw Uchiha-san heading for his sofa, laying down with no blanket.

"Uchiha-san!"  
>"Sasuke." he replied back.<br>I blushed beet red.

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

He turned around and gave me a smirk. "What is it, Hi-na-ta?" he said in a taunting tone. I blush harder.

"Um..it might be very weird for me to say this but, please sleep with me!" I blurted out, my face still red. Okay, that sounded wrong. VERY wrong...

He gave me a smug. "What?"

"W-What I'm saying, is...is that you sleep with me. In this bed." It's so embaressing saying this!

"Why?" This guy asks too many questions.

"Because, it's super cold! And I don't want you to catch a cold and **be **cold while I'm warm...it's not fair..."  
>He gave me an, <em>Oooh.<br>_  
>"No. I'll never sleep or even be near a girl." he immediatly turned around.<p>

"Fine! If you're not coming over here I'm coming over there!" Immediatly, he turned around, standing up and gave me a scowl.

"Fine!" he went to the other side of the bed, and I scooted farther away from him as he entered the bed.  
>I have to admit but, I really don't want to sleep next to this guy. But, it wouldn't be fair to leave him in a small, cold sofa while I get a big, warm bed. Not fair at all.<p>

As he entered the bed, I watched him get into it. Apparently he turned around and his face was right next to mines. Our noses touching. I swear, I couldn't breathe. Being that close, smelling his scent, being right near him! He immediatly turned around.

I just layed there, staring at his back. It was very cold, even though I had this thick blanket on top of me. It must be the same for Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, do you mind if I sleep right next to you?" I bravely said. It was quiet for a few seconds that you could only hear the people outside the apartment.

"Yeah, just turn the other way."  
>"Okay."<p>

I scooted over towards Sasuke's, my back against his. I could feel the warmth from him coming to me. I drifted off into a long long sleep.

_**Next time on Ray of Light:  
>Double Lariat<strong>_


End file.
